


But Why Don’t You Care?

by Anonymous



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: (kinda), CENTAURIS WRITING TAG, Coercion, Grooming, I am not using commas as apostrophes, I will not do it again, M/M, Paranoia, Trans Tommy, Victim Blaming, and Sexting, anywYs, dont touch me im projecting, i am sorry I used commas as apostrophes, im so sorry mr soot, tommy gets groomed by the soot man online, underage nude sending, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I have spent the past ten years of my life making you prepared.say somethhing mean < 3 : https://curiouscat.qa/CENTAURI_MP4
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 41
Kudos: 265
Collections: Anonymous





	1. -Wilby (@WS1996) has sent you a friend request!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to I am coping with things I barely remember. I cannot write for shit.

Tommy wouldn’t say he was ever a sad child, his parents usually fed him, he had one or two friends, so how he ended up on some sketchy chat site was beyond him.  
He had always been technologically inclined, his parents used to call him their ‘computer kid’ and ruffle his hair when he was little. He missed back then. But today he was just a little bored, and maybe the tiniest bit lonely, so he signed up even though he had to lie about his age. It wasn’t one of /those/ sites anyways. Just a fun chat room where he could make new friends. So he set his username to @NUTP1G, for anonymity’s sake. He spent the first couple hours talking to random people, seeing a few dicks here and there. Until he got one innocent little notification.  
-Wilby (@WS1996) has sent you a friend request!  
(Accept) (Decline)

He didn’t know who ‘Wilby’ was, his profile seemed to be of some faceless guy in the mirror taken on a phone as old as dirt. But that was okay, what’s the worst that could happen? Tommy was a smart kid, he knew he was. He knew if a stranger tries to touch you, you cry for help. He had nothing to worry about. So he accepted.  
-Wilby (@WS1996) is now your friend!  
-Wilby has sent you a chat request!  
Tommy was happy he had, too. He had been looking at Wilby’s profile since they were friended. He seemed to have a lot of friends, but no real posts. He might just be shy, though. 

Wilby: A/S/L?  
You: what?

Wilby is typing...

Wilby: Age, Sex, Location?  
You: oh  
You: I’m turning 10 later this year. wdym sex??  
Wilby: I don’t think your supposed to be on this site  
Wilby: Are you a little boy, or a little girl?

Tommy was confused, and a little bit weirded out. But that was okay. Old women on the bus called him a little boy, so, Wilby probably could too.

You: I’m not little, jerk  
You: I’m a boy. Obviously  
Wilby: How would I know that? You don’t have a nickname, nut-pig.  
You: oh. How do I add one?

Wilby explained to him how to use the website’s settings. They chatted and bantered a bit, too. He was glad he had made a friend. He set his nickname to ‘Tommy’

Wilby: Your names Tommy?  
Wilby: That’s a nice name.  
You: Thanks

Wilby is typing...

Wilby: You haven’t said your location yet tho.  
You: Why do you need to know it?  
Wilby: I just wanna know what time it is for you

You are typing...

You: I’m in Nottingham  
You: what about you?  
Wilby: Brighton

———

Tommy was glad he signed up for this site. He was glad he had his scratched up iPad that was just meant for school. He was glad he had Wilby.  
Wilby was a good friend, he really got Tommy, in a way the kids at school just didn’t. He let Tommy talk about how sometimes he gets sad, and when he gets sad he scratches his arms, and the kids bully him when they bleed. Wilby told him he understood, it was ok he did that, and his problems weren’t dumb. Sometimes Tommy was sad he couldn’t be there for Wilby like he was for him. But he didn’t feel like he had anyone else to talk to now. He was to enthralled in his screen.

Wilby: Hey Toms  
You: hi :) hru?  
Wilby: my gf broke up w/ me :/

Oh. That was weird. Tommy didn’t know Wilby had a girlfriend, he never once mentioned her. But he felt a sick sense of relief hearing they had broken up. He wasn’t quite sure why.

You: oh no :(  
You: why?  
Wilby: I don’t want to upset u with it  
You: it’s fine, dw. You can tell me 

Wilby is typing...

Wilby: I talk to u a lot. She doesn’t like it  
Wilby: it’s kinda ur fault but I didn’t wanna make u feel bad :/

Oh. Wilby was broken up with because of him. Tommy must be a bad influence on him.

You: o  
You: I’m really sorry  
You: can I make it up to you Wilby?

———

Wil felt gleeful seeing his little Tommy distress about how he was the reason Wilby was so heartbroken. It was just a small fib, anyways. It’s not like it’s a sin to have friends a couple years younger than you. Tommy may be 9. He may be in his early 20’s. So what? 70 year olds and 90 year olds can be friends, housemates, lovers, why couldn’t he? Tommy liked him. And he liked Tommy. Tommy liked to blab about things Wil didn’t really care about, and Wil liked to look through Tommy’s profile. He liked Tommy’s squeaky voice and the baby fat on his cheeks, sue him. 

You: well  
You: I mean maybe  
Tommy: what is it  
Tommy: idrc as long as I can make it up to u  
You: I just wanna talk I think

Wil had to be careful now, it was the best part of making his little ‘friends’ , but the hardest. He had to walk on thin ice but the prize at the end was delectable. 

You: I’m sad w/ out her :/  
You: I didn’t really like her but I still miss some stuff  
Tommy: like wut?  
Tommy: we’re friends rite? Maybe I can help 

You are typing...

You: ok :)

———

Tommy could just explode right now. Wilby had sent him a smiley face, he’d never done that before. Not in any of their weeks of chatting. He had to admit to himself, he may be developing the tiniest bit of a crush.  
Wilby had been typing for a little while. Tommy was nervous to see what he wanted.

Wilby: since it’s sorta ur fault we broke up, can you take care of me in her place?  
You: wut??  
Wilby: I want u to do something for me. You can’t tell anyone tho. It’s private.  
You: sure ??  


-Wilby (@WS1996) has sent you a call request!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @CENTAURI_MP4 on twitter


	2. Tommy (@NUTP1G) has ended the call!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is transs because self-care is venting via the thhin veil of tombur fanfic  
> &  
> Wilbbur makes one (1) Lolita reffrence and thinks hess slick

-Tommy (@NUTP1G) has accepted your call request!

Wil was excited, in... multiple ways. He knew he couldn’t let this go too far, at least not the first time. Tommy probably had at least a little knowledge about creeps on the internet liking to prey on pretty little things like him. He kept his camera just below his chin, making sure to have the desk covering right above his crotch in case he ‘coincidentally’ gets a hard-on. He was hoping to see Tommy’s full face, in the two video posts he’d made on his profile he’d only shown the bottom portion of his face. Just enough to see his pretty little lips and cute pink cheeks. He was such jailbait.

Tommy turned on his camera, it was pixelly but it’d do. Will turned on his screen recorder. Just in case. He wanted to save this sight, Tommy’s lithe body only covered by a too-large shirt and his panties, on his knees like a cute puppy. Just sitting in his bed like a fucking tease. His face was still half cut out though...

“Hey Toms”. He perked up a bit, bouncing up against his thigh. “Hi Wilby!” He waved excitedly at the camera.  
At this point, Wil knew Tommy was a keeper. He wanted to hold onto him tight and never let go. He was so naive and he didn’t even realize it, calling Wil wearing barely anything. Wil didn’t even have to ask and he was already showing himself off. God he was basically asking for this.

———

Tommy was beyond nervous. Even though he really did trust Wilby, he was still a stranger on the internet wasn’t he? He asked his mom about how old his friends could be and she got really worried when he suggested 20. But that was ok..! Mom was usually sleeping because of her meds, anyways. But Wilby wouldn’t do anything. He was safe with Wilby. Wilby wasn’t like those weirdos you see in documentaries.  
“Toms, can I please see your pretty face?”  
Oh wow. Tommy felt his cheeks grow red. No one’s called his face pretty before.. but Wilby didn’t know that. What if he didn’t like Tommy’s face?! What if he was mean like the kids at school? He told Wilby that he couldn’t, hoping he would understand. But from what parts of Wilby he could see all screamed he was disappointed in him. Even if he didn’t say it out loud.  
“ I’ll do whatever else though!”  
Tommy didn’t like how desperate, how not like himself he sounded. But Wilby seemed happy with this, letting out a ‘mhmm’ before getting up to get a blanket because he was cold. When Wilby came back it was wrapped around almost his entire body. 

———

“Tommy baby-“ Wil spoke as gently as possible. Smiling wide when Tommy quickly closed his legs and put his face in his hands at the pet name.  
“Grab a pillow for me, put it between your legs.” Tommy quickly did as he was told, squeezing it a little between his thighs. Wil was so glad he was recording this. He could get off and maybe snag a couple bucks from his buddies. Win-win. He stroked himself under his blanket. Hiding it from the innocent little boy who was fiddling with his fingers, waiting for a command.

———

Tommy knew this was sexual. But he didn’t stop Wilby. Maybe it was because he liked Wilby. Maybe it was because he liked the attention. He knew it was sexual, and he wasn’t stopping. That meant it was consensual, right? He was a big man just like Wilby! Wilby wasn’t doing anything wrong, he was a good person! If anyone was in the wrong it was Tommy.  
“Tommy baby.” Wilby repeated, “Your wearing girls underwear.”  
He was, though he didn’t really know how to explain it. “Have you been a little girl all along?” Tommy shook his head, feeling queasy. He wasn’t a girl. He knew he wasn’t. He punched a kid in his class when they called him that.

“Alright, nymphet.” Wilby said sweetly. Tommy didn’t quite know what that meant, but was relieved to hear Wilby was ok with him being the way he was, even if the kids at school weren’t. “Do you have a cute little chest, too, then?” Tommy nodded, feeling like he was being examined. Pillow between his legs long forgotten. He would apologize to Wilby tomorrow for this..

———

-Tommy (@NUTP1G) has ended the call!

Oh well. That was a bust. Though a tad disappointed, Wil was happy with the progress he made. Saving his screen recording, he gently started to stroke himself. What a catch his little Tommy was. Wil always had a preference for girls, but Tommy, oh Tommy. Pretty Tommy with his soft legs and his thin waist. He should have suspected sooner. He continued to touch himself to the thought of Tommy’s small chest and pretty pink pussy. The things he’d do to Tommy. The things he’d make Tommy do to himself. He came to the thought of ruining a little boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeel welcome to commment! I love themm v much


	3. New Notification!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deletedd half the chapter on accidennt. Thiss is loww efffort now

Tommy woke up to the sound of his alarm blaring, quickly turning it off as to not wake his mother. He immediately recalled last nights events seeing how he woke up with a pillow between his legs and his chrome book wide open. On Wilby’s profile. He slammed it closed. He was such an idiot. How could he do that to Wilby? He just wanted to talk to Tommy, because it was Tommy’s fault he had a bad breakup. God, Tommy was such a terrible person. Such an abusive person, his mom had said. She was smart, he knew she was right.  
Tired of wallowing in his sadness and not having the energy to tell his dad he didn’t want to go to school, he slipped on his dress shirt, and his god forsaken pleated skirt. He shoved himself into his itchy uniform sweater, sighing looking down at the cross on it. He supposed he was ‘lucky’ to go to a private school, the poorest and smallest in his city. Where he got bullied and excluded. He walked down the block to school.

———

The day went by quickly. Sitting in a corner without a lunch while the mean girls who used to be his friends called him fat or made fun of a pimple on his forehead, or how he recently cut his hair short. He sat through it as they talked about how his chest was too big and it looked weird for 5th grader to look the way he did. He felt sick every time they said his name or called him a she.  
He went on his iPad, despite them not being allowed other than for class work. It didn’t matter. He wanted Wilby.

New Notification! (———) [Wilby: Hey Toms. You there?]

Wilby had messaged him? He was so lucky. He was so so lucky. He was practically joyous. He couldn’t believe Wilby had forgiven him. Hopefully he had... Kindhearted, wonderful, amazing Wilby would forgive him, right? Only one way to find out...

You: hey...  
You: I’m really sorry about yesterday...

Wilby is typing...

Wilby: for what?  
Wilby: making my girlfriend break up with me or abandoning me because I had some questions?

You are typing...

Wilby: you know, I have a right to know these things  
Wilby: I’m sorry I’m upset you /lied/ to me.

You: I’m really sorry  
You: I rreally didntmea nto

You: I promise I was gonna tell uou  
You: I was nervous youd hate me Wilby 

Wilby is typing...

Wilby: it’s ok.  
Wilby: I’ll forgive you. You’re lucky I’m patient with you.  
Wilby: you still need to make it up to me, though.  
You: I will  
You: I will I promise Wilby

Wilby is typing...

...

Wilby is typing...

Wilby: Good Boy❤️

———

Tommy: huh

You: what? Should I not compliment you?  
Tommy: no its fine  
Tommy: sorry  
You: good :)  
You: are you home yet?

Tommy: I’m omw. Why?  
You: I wanna do something.  
You: for you to really make it up to me  
You: maybe you’ll even enjoy it

Tommy is typing...

Tommy: I’m home

-Tommy (@NUTP1G) has sent you a call request!

What a good boy, he comes home and immediately calls Wil. They’ve only been talking for a month or so and he’s already practically throwing himself at Wil. He’d make sure to be nice to Tommy this time. He doesn’t take too well to anger.

-You accepted Tommy (@NUTP1G)’s call request!

“Hey Toms~” he didn’t bother with his careful setup this time, only sitting at his desk with the camera below his face.

“Hi Wilby.. I didn’t really have time to change out of my uniform- so uh, sorry.” Tommy was sitting on his bed again, legs forming a ‘W’ , in an absolutely adorable catholic school girl uniform. He could just barely see his pink panties from under the skirt and his long, dark blue socks. “Don’t worry baby boy, you look so cute in it.” Wil was getting bolder with his pet names, and it was working by the looks of it, Tommy rubbing his thighs together and giggling a bit.  
“Even though you look great in it, I think it’d do you good to take that off.”  
Tommy looked a bit surprised, his lips opening but not saying a word. “I- if it makes you... feel better?”  
Tommy slowly took off his large sweater, and unbuttoned his dress shirt. Revealing his training bra. He got up, still carefully hiding his face (like the fucking tease he is...), and awkwardly shuffled off his skirt and socks. Leaving him in only his underwear.  
“What should... I do? I’ve never done this before..”

What an innocent little dove. Wil was so, so happy to teach him how to feel good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : ) I’m sad!


	4. Wilby (@WS1996) has ended the call!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut, bbut make it sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nine yearr olds donnt know how sex works

“Well why don’t you start by taking off that cute little bra for me?”

Tommy was a tad nervous taking it off... his chest was a bit bigger than the... girls in his class. He got made fun of for being pudgy.. even when he didn’t eat. “I mean.. are you sure you wanna see?” He questioned, he didn’t want to upset Wilby but he also didn’t want to face rejection from him.

“Yeah baby, I’d love to see them, even if your a little boy, you can still have a cute chest.~” 

Tommy slowly pulled off his training bra, exposing his chest. He shifted uncomfortably on his bed, he felt so exposed showing his, what he thought to be uncomfortably big, chest.

———

Wil smiled devilishly at his Tommy.. he was so glad he recorded all of his video chats with him. He took a few extra screenshots. His chest was so small, his beautiful chest with his pretty pink nipples.  
“Tommy, you really have the cutest little tits don’t you? They’re so pretty darling.” Tommy gasped quietly at that, rubbing his thighs again. “Why don’t you take off those panties too? If you do I’ll show you something.” He wanted to see all of Tommy, all of his smooth porcelain skin. He wanted to see his cunt, it probably hadn’t grown any hair yet, had it? The soft little pussy of a nine year old? What could be cuter? 

———

Tommy took off his panties, spreading his legs a little, showing his... parts. Gently touching his clit a bit. It didn’t really feel like anything, but he made a sharp noise. He should at least put a bit of a show on for Wilby, shouldn’t he? Wilby didn’t need to know he didn’t really know how to masturbate. He was just a kid, after all. 

“Why don’t you keep touching down their? It must feel good, huh?” It really didn’t, it just felt kind of weird. It felt nothing like what the women in porn seemed to feel. He kept touching it though, forcing out a few quiet moans, letting his mind wander.  
Looking up at the screen, he saw Wilby jerking off, grunting a bit. That.. that made him feel something. He really liked Wilby, he really liked his penis too.. “It’s so big...” he murmured, not realizing he said it out loud. 

“Yeah? you think it’d fit inside your tight little pussy?” He said, jerking himself faster. Tommy assumed that was supposed to be something he liked, something that made him want to be fucked. But he really couldn’t feel all that much. So he let it continue for a while, trying to convince himself he liked this, whimpering about how he’d /love/ Wilby inside him while Wilby called him names. He didn’t want to say how they hurt his feelings, being a slut was a compliment, right? A whore was a good thing to be?  
Right?  
....

He let a few tears fall, as he faked a loud moan when he was sure Wilby was about to cum. The shaking of his legs and the heaving of his chest weren’t from what Wilby thought was his baby boy’s first orgasm. But.. he didn’t need to know that. And Tommy didn’t need to know that whole thing was on camera.

Wilby (@WS1996) has ended the call!

———

That night Tommy thought. He thought about how he just sexted an adult man. How he lied to Wilby. He supposed that evened things out, didn’t it? Wilby wasn’t a pedo creep. Wilby was a poor man who Tommy was manipulating. Tommy was the real monster here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thiss hurt to write. I’m gladd I got it out though. Hope youu enjoyed! Comments are appreciated : )

**Author's Note:**

> @CENTAURI_MP4 on twitter


End file.
